Sarah Wilkes
by vampiresash
Summary: Sarah Wilkes left the magical community to the muggle world and has been making storys called 'Harry Potter' under the name of J.K.Rowling. Harry potter and friends has found out about this and need to take action. What will they do!


Sarah Wilkes

Chapter one

The dark heavy doors had been shut and the meeting was about to start, several people was sat around a large oval wooden table notes and wands in front of them. Every chair was full apart from two next to the head of the table, Harry Potter.

"You all know why we are here, you all know what Sarah Wilkes who attended Hogwarts School, has done. In case any of us are still not sur-''

Before harry could finish hushed voices was heard from outside the door.

A female stern voice spoke very angrily "We're late Ron I can hear Harry speaking already and look at your tie. Come over here."

"Give it a rest will you, you knew I was fixing Rosies bed" Replied a tired deep voice.

The doors flung open and an exhausted Ron Weasley and a stressed Hermione came into view.

"Ahhhh, have a seat will you? We don't have much time" Harry said gesturing to the two seats next to him.

"Alright Harry, Ginny, James, George..." Ron's voice mumbled to an end as he saw his wife's expression. "... What's all this about Harry?"

"About Sarah Wilkes of course" Harry answered

"Blimey never thought she would spill! Didn't say a word in school did she? You was in her year weren't you Ginny? And now look at her go-" Ron answered, this time Ginny was giving him a stern look.

"Yes yes, we need to clear the situation up a little bit some of us still don't know what's happened. Well friends, Sarah Wilkes attended Hogwarts as I said before and was in Ginny's year. After this she got herself a job at the ministry of magic as a Magical misuse judge in the lower courts. She was very good at this job, caught people out when they had slipped up to the muggles about using magic. Well anyhow she left her job it was an odd thing to see. Someone who loved their job simply leaving and not entering the magical community again, we were all worried. For a week or two. Time passed normally no one had any major worries and Sarah was simply forgotten, then in 1999 Ron's rather noticed the latest muggle craze. Books named after me. Now this frightened us all but no one looked into it. We all thought that it must have just been a name of a love story or something. Then in 2001 nine years ago the Harry potter film came out. A number of us watched and it was my life being retold. Everything about me how I lost my parents, how I fought Voldemort even things about every single one of you here was in these books, these films. Sarah Wilkes had made a muggle living of selling my life in books, films and she had gone about this under the name off J.K Rowling!" Harry who had gotten himself worked up over this matter took a breath and a sip of his Pumpkin juice.

Draco Malfoy speaking for the first time of entering the room spoke quietly "I don't see why you didn't tell us that didn't know this before, how it didn't get leaked into the press. Why didn't we do something about this is 1999?" A couple of the guests in the room nodded along with Draco.

Ron's eyes narrowed as he spoke directly to Draco "Because Malfoy- Sorry Draco. Because it would have created the biggest commotion ever, people were just getting over You Know Who being dead. We didn't want to tell them that we had been exposed. Everyone had jobs things to do. We all pretended as if it wasn't true..."

Draco's lips pressed into a hard line and turned away from Ron, he as a couple other members off his family was still not accepted into the wizarding community by some, like Ron. Harry got to his feet and looked out of the far window which had been covered by red velvet drapes. Whilst standing there in complete silence the others began to mumble mutters of dread and worry. Hermione stood and shushed everyone.

"I had an idea a plan; well I think we should take this into consideration before everyone takes drastic action. There is only one sensible way of going around this. Firstly we have to get Sarah Wilkes or as she is known J.K Rowling here, we have to get her here alone." Hermione announced. Confused looks floated around the table. "I'm sorry you are all confused now but my plan is so simple its genius. And it will work for that matter. Also I want to know what her reason was for betraying us."

Harry returned back to the table and gave a short nod to Hermione. "I want you all not to do anything about this situation, don't even tell your families, this has to stay top secret. We will meet here in three days and follow Hermione's plan. Until then goodbye, thank you for attending." Everyone packed their things away shook Harry's hand and then disappeared out of the dark heavy wooden doors and Harry returned to looking out the far window.

_This is my first story so if you could please review it or rate it whatever that would be helpful. If someone reads it I will go on to the next chapter!_


End file.
